a wet love
by titans attack676
Summary: rated m for lemon what happens when steven hears lapis voice at the beach will find her will they not find out on a wet love
1. Chapter 1

lots of lemons you have been warned

ok lets begin the story

it was a boring day at the temple the gems were out on a mission

and steven was left alone so he desided to lay on the beach for a while he stayed there with his feet in the water

till he heard the voice

L: im lonely find me steven

s: who are you and how do you know my name

L: dont you remember me how you fixed my gem im lapis how can you forget me

s: im sorry lapis ive i've just hade other things on my mind

by the way can we talk for a while i've been bored and the gems

are out on a mission so i've had no one to talk to

L: i'll talk to you steven so what do you want to talk about

s: well first tell me were you are

L: im in the place you humans call atlantis

s: your at the lost city of atlantis

L: yep im there

portal noise

s: oh the gems are back

L: you should go talk to them

s: ok

s: garnet amathist pearl

p: what is there a gem beast

s: no but I just talked to lapis

a: how shes at the bottom of the ocean

s: I dont know I just heard her voice and talk to her

g: did she say where she was

s: yep she said she was at atlantis

p: atlantis that place is terrabile

s: whats so bad about it

a: there are a ton of gem beasts

s: I dont care how many there are shes my friend and im going to help her

p: no way to dangerous

g: we can do it

s: okay lets go

find out what happens next time on steven universe a wet love

ok people this is the end I want to know how to upload chapters

I just want to tell you there is going to be kisssing in chapter 3 and later some smut stuff

well peace out peeps


	2. to atlantis

ok im back and now ive got a youtube account killer gamer ive got two video apocalipse riseing and dayz on roblx so check it out the vidoes are called dayz playin and getting desroyed in apocalypse rising ok lets begin the story

the gems were hoping on the portal and then poof they were at a stone and gold with animal life every

s: why did you say this place was bad its amazing

p: it may look nice but its not there are gem beasts everywere

g: we need to get to lapis

s: were is she

g: in the big building over there

a: ok lets go

they came into the building and saw lapis chained to the floor by her foot fighting of a giant blue snake

amethist rapped the snake up with her whip then garnet and pear started hiting it and then poof it was just a gem then garnet bubbled it and that was that

L: steven you came

s: yeah were friends

L: one question will one off you break this chain

g: ok

garnet smashed the chian g: ok lets get out of here

they made it to the warp portal and there gone

s: hey lapis who locked you down there

L: jasper locked me down there

s: how long were you down there

L: 3 weeks

s: you were down there for 3 weeks

L: yep and ive realized that you guys are true friends and I whant to join the crystal gems

g: im fine with you joining are you ok with this pearl

p:yes im okay with her joining are you okay with this amethist

a: yeah im cool with it

g: its offical your a crystal gem

s: yay this means we get to hang out all the time

L: yeah

they got to the temple

L: one question were am I going to stay

g: stick your gem near the door with the star on it with the gems on it

when lapis stuck her gem near the door a gem that looked like hers stuck out of the middle

ok im ending it here and remember check out my youtube account


	3. kissing

im back aand check out my youtube channel this is the url oh and stevens 18 in this channel/UCQ44_gNluCS6s1364mW0ikA

L: ok so ive got my own room know I wonder what it looks like

s: I want to see your room

L: ok lets go

lapisis room was blue with a water fall and bits of coral everywhere and small colurful fish were flying around the room

s: this is amazing L: yeah its fantastic I love this place

mean while garnet was in her room looking into the future and she saw a 100% chance of something g: stevens all grown up

back with steven and lapis

L: this place is beatiful

s: just like you

lapis and steven were looking into each others eye getting closer and closer to each other intill there lips connected they stayed like that for a few seconds till lapis pulled away and ran out of the room pearl was in the liveing room

L: pearl I need to talk to you in your room

p: ok

in pearls room

P: ok whats this about

L: me and steven kissed

P: WHAT!

L: yeah so he called me beatiful and then we got closer to each other and then are lips made contact

p: it sounds like he really likes you

L: I know but im not good at relation ship stuff

P: just be yourself

L: ok see you pearl

while that was going on steven and garnet were haveing a simalar talk

g: what do you want to talk about

S: me and lapis kissed

g: im ok with you dating

S: im not good at relation ship stuff

G: just be yourself

s:ok bye garnet

steven and lapis meet in the liveing room

s: so are we dating now

L: yeah I guess so

s: ok

so this is the end of this chapter and just type the url in the search bar


	4. the date

hey peeps people need to subscribe to my channel please the url is channel/UCQ44_gNluCS6s1364mW0ikA/videos

ok lets begin this is the date chapter ================================================================

it was a normal day in beach city steven and lapis were about to go on there first date at olive garden

l: you ready steven

s: almost

after three minutes steven came down the stairs dressed in a suit

L you look good steven

S you look good to lapis ok lets go

they go to olive garden and nothing bad happen they got there steven allready hade reservations they sat down and ate normal and calm intill a giant tentical broke trough the wall almost hiting lapis in the face if steven hadent been there with his shield

L: thanks for that

s: dont sweat it now lets take this thing out

L: lapis flew threw the hole in the wall to see a purple squid she flew above it and drop kicked it then lion showed up and steven got roses sword and stabed it gem then it poofed and steven bubbled it then garnet showed up as soon as steven sent it away

g: iI can see you handeled it

L: yep we handeled it

G: good also how was your date

s: fine till the squid attacked

g: im happy you had a good time

L: ok see you garnet

g: bye

L: steven i want to show you something you might want to bubble your head cause were diveing

they went to a sertainn part of the beach

L: ok go strate down

s: ok

they dived then they were in a cave with blue crystals

s: this is amazing

L: yeah i know right now was this a good date

s: yeah

l: now get over here and kiss me

they kiss for a short amount of time but it felt like hours

ok im ending it here remmber check out my youtube channel

bye peeps


	5. the fusion and child

im here with another chapter of wet love steven bold talk in the fusion

steven and lapis had been dating for a month but right know there on a mission they were fighting a red lizard with the ability to clone lapis and steven were fighting in perfect sync then steven got an idea and started to dance lapis cought on and started to dance they made contact in the middle then they started to glow then they appered as a tall long haired women with blue skin and one blue eye and one black one they were larimar

WE FUSED THATS COOL yes it it is cool

g: you fused good job

p: yes i cant beleave you can fuse with her

a: thats so cool pearl what do you think the weapons going to be

when fused with the water the shield morphed into wings and armour

larimar moved so fast the lizard couldnt react intill its gem was ripped out of its bodies

THAT WAS AWSOME yes it was the best now lets defuse OK LAPIS they started to glow and got converted back to normal

s: that was cool

l: yeah

g: sounds like you two had fun she said as she bubbled the gem

l: yeah hey steven i found something today

s: what

l; its in my room

s: ok lets go

they all got on the warp pad and went back to the temple

l: ok lets go

they went in lapisis room

steven didnt see anything diffrent

s; nothings changed since last time

l: oh really

she then moved some coral to show a gem growing out of the wall

l: it blank

s; what does that mean

l; it mean one day i wont have to give up my physical form

s: im not folowing you

l: so it blank meaning it can be altered by genetics basically if you put it near your gem then i stick it near my gem it will scan our dna on the gem then it has to stayin my gem for 2 weeks

as she was saying that he was sticking the gem near his gem then it turned pinkish then he went near lapis

s: turn around

l: ok

when she turned around steven stuck the gem near her gem then it turned blueish then absorbed into her gem

s: now we wait two weeks

l: yep

then they decided to leave as soon as they stepped out they saw garnet standing directly infront of them

g:so what are you nameing it

pearl and amethist were on the couch

p: name what garnet

a: yeah what are they nameing

g: there child

p and a WHAT!

a: so dosnt that mean lapis will have to give up her pysical form

g: no they used a blank gem

p: oh that

a: whats a blank gem

g: it when magic energy is high in a erea and minerals form a blank gem they simply put both there genetic code input in it and now lapis incubating it in her gem

a: genetic code can you dumb it down for me

g; they stuck it near there gems a: oh ok

so steven and lapis are having a child will it be a boy or a girl who knows and what will its gem be

find out later i quess

well bye


End file.
